Vs. Mudkip
Vs. Mudkip is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 12/16/2015. Story High above the ocean, a group of Wingull soar high in the sky, gliding casually. One of them descends out of the group, scanning the ocean surface below. Wingull: (Finding something) Wingull! Wingull dives down, and then flies right above the ocean. A swimmer is swimming out far out into the ocean, the horizon of an island far in the distance. Wingull hovers right over the swimmer. Wingull: (In distress) Wingull! Gull, gull! The swimmer stops, treading water. The swimmer has goggles on, and a swim cap. Swimmer: Breakfast time already? The Swimmer turns around, swimming back towards the island. Inland from the beach, Misty is at a campsite, setting breakfast sandwiches on a table. Her Chinchou is struggling to carry a tray, while her Psyduck is chowing down on some Pokéfood. Misty: Ugh! Psyduck! Psyduck: (Stopped eating) Psy? Misty: I told you, wait for them to get back before eating! Wingull went back a while ago, so he should be… Swimmer: Back? Misty turns, as the Swimmer comes ashore, wearing blue swim trunks. His muscles are highly toned, as if he swims regularly. He pulls the swim cap off and lifts the goggles, revealing it to be Ian. Misty: Well, well. How far you’d go this time? Ian walks to the tent, getting a towel. Ian: Don’t know. Dewford Island was barely visible. Misty: Seriously?! I know I taught you how to swim, but that is excessive! Ian puts his jacket on, not buttoning it up. It is slightly tight on him. Ian: Training the body. Two months. Now, (Ian grabs a sandwich) where we going today? Misty groans, as she pulls out a map of Dewford Island. Misty: Well, I found this beautiful waterfall on the other side of the island. It’ll only take half a day to make it there. Ian: Anything beyond it? Misty: Only one way to find out. End Scene The border of the screen is covered in a white outline, signaling a flashback. Ian and Bayleef arrive at Professor Oak’s lab, going around the back. Crystal is feeding a group of Hoppip, Poliwag and Rattata. Crystal: There we go. Eat on up. Bayleef: Bay! Crystal looks up, as she sees Ian and Bayleef, Bayleef running happily ahead of him. Crystal: (Studdering) I-i-i-i-i-i-ii-, Ian! Crystal stumbles backwards, and trips over Wartortle’s shell, lying right near a pond. She tumbles into the pond, waking a groggy Wartortle. Wartortle: (Groggy) War. War? (It sees Ian, who’s holding back a laugh.) War! (It turns inland.) Wartortle, war! Sandslash is the first one to respond, coming running in. A Staryu helps Crystal back to the surface, as her Misdreavus floats by, concerned. Misdreavus: Mis, mis! Crystal: (Flustered) Yeah, I’m fine. Ian pets Sandslash and Wartortle as he goes by, offering his hand to help Crystal out. She blushes as she takes his hand, him pulling her out. Ian: You’re a big klutz, you know that? Crystal: (Embarrassed) I’m, I’m sorry! Crystal runs past him, bumping him and causing him to tumble into the pond. Wartortle responds, diving in after him. Wartortle pulls him up, him coughing and gagging. Ian: (Coughing) Thanks, Wartortle. Oak: Well, I thought I heard a commotion. Hello, Ian. Professor Oak walks over, as Ian climbs out of the water, sitting on the ground. Ian: Hi Professor. Oak: You have impeccable timing. Someone’s here to visit you. Ian turns, as Misty walks up towards him. Misty: Well, seems like you still don’t know how to swim. Ian: (Sternly) Misty. Misty: Oh, is that how you treat an old friend? Misty sits down besides him. Ian: Don’t you have a gym to run? Misty: Yeah, I left it with my sisters. They can manage, for a time. I decided I needed a vacation after everything that happened at the Indigo Plateau. And, who better to get as a travel buddy than the hero of the day? Ian: Depends where you’re going. I already have my next destination in mind. Misty: Well, I was thinking of Dewford Island, in the Hoenn region. Hoenn has the most beautiful ocean, and the best tropical weather! Ian: Okay. Misty: (Startled) Eh?! Just like that?! Ian: I’m heading there anyway. We leave tomorrow. End Scene Ian and Misty are traveling upstream, Ian back in his usual attire. Wingull is roosting on his shoulder, asleep. Misty: Considering that the majority of this island is uninhabited, we shouldn’t expect anything big at the top of the waterfall. However, we’ll probably find some rare Pokémon. (She squeals) Perhaps we’ll find an adorable Water Pokémon! They arrive at the waterfall, it a few stories tall. Misty inspects the cliffside, seeing no way up. Misty: Well, that’s just great. Unless we have amazing climbing skills, then we’re at a dead end. Ian kneels down, Wingull circling him as he searches through his backpack. He pulls out a rope, tying a noose. He gives one end to Wingull. Ian: Take it up to that tree there. Wingull: (Muffled) Win! Wingull flies up the cliffside, as it places the noose over a tree branch. Wingull then roosts on the branch, as Ian tugs the rope, checking to see if it was secure. He then starts climbing up the cliffside. Misty: Oh, sure! Why don’t you just showoff there! There’s a much easier way! (Misty pulls out a Pokéball.) Go, Psyduck! Misty throws the Pokéball, choosing Psyduck. Psyduck: Psy! Misty: Psyduck, use Confusion! Psyduck turns its head to the side, looking confused. Psyduck: Psy? Misty: Ugh! Come on already! I know you know this move! Psyduck: Duck! Psyduck uses Confusion, the two glowing with a blue aura. They float up the cliffside, passing Ian as he climbs. Misty floats up and goes over land, as Psyduck releases Confusion. Psyduck isn’t over land, as it flails helplessly to try to fly. Misty grabs it, and almost falls over, struggling to lift it back up. Misty: (Straining) This is why you need to go on a diet! Misty lifts Psyduck up, placing it on the ground. Ian finishes his climb, as Wingull perches on his shoulder. Wingull: Wingull! Ian walks off, as Misty sighs. Misty: Two months hiking the island with this guy, and I still can’t keep up. Where does he get all this energy?! Ian, Wingull, Misty and Psyduck follow the stream to a lake, where there are baby Mudkips all over the place, on land and in the water. They are playing around with each other, as Misty is fawning over them. Misty: AAAWWW! They are all so cute! Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning them. Pokédex: Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. The fin on its head acts like a highly sensitive radar, allowing it to determine its environment without seeing it. It is quite strong despite their small size. Ian: Cool. Ian takes another step forward, as a larger Mudkip comes out of the bushes, acting aggressive. Mudkip: (Angry) Mud! Mudkip fires a Water Gun, hitting Ian in the face. He stumbles back, the Mudkip wagging its tail. Misty: A guardian? Voice: Hey! Get away from the Mudkip, you thieves! An old man, who’s hair resembles a Mudkip, comes running up at them. The large Mudkip pulls away, as Old Man Swamp approaches them. Old Man Swamp: How’d you ruffians get in here anyway! I won’t let you steal any of the Mudkip assigned to me to care for by the Pokémon Association! Ian: The Pokémon Association? Old Man Swamp: Yes! All these Mudkip will one day become starter Pokémon for individual trainers. Misty: Aw! And I really wanted one of the Mudkip! Loudred: LOUD! The large Mudkip from before is chased back by a Loudred, which was releasing an Uproar attack. Mudkip fires a Water Gun at Loudred, though it’s repelled by Uproar. Old Man Swamp: The Loudred?! Ian: Wingull, Misty: Psyduck, Ian & Misty: Water Gun! Wingull flies forward, going beside Psyduck. The two fire Water Gun, which are also repelled by Uproar. Loudred: LOUD! The baby Mudkip all scurry, some of them falling into the stream. They are dragged down in the current, screaming. Large Mudkip: Mud! The large Mudkip dives in after them, as Ian runs along the side as well. Wingull follows him. Misty: Psyduck, use Confusion! Toss that thing away! Psyduck: Psy! Psyduck uses Confusion, lifting Loudred, and tossing it away. Misty then pulls out a Pokéball. Misty: Chinchou! Rescue the Mudkip! Misty throws the Pokéball, Chinchou coming out. Chinchou: Chinchou! Misty: Psyduck, you get them with Confusion! Psyduck: (Serious) Duck! Chinchou gets baby Mudkips on its head, as Psyduck lifts them out of the water with Confusion. Wingull swoops down and catches some, bringing them to the shore. Ian is running alongside the stream, them approaching the waterfall. The large Mudkip has a baby Mudkip in its mouth, though is caught in the current. Ian: Wingull, get that one! Wingull swoops down, rescuing the baby Mudkip that the large Mudkip had. Ian then dives into the water, coming up and grabbing Mudkip. It is hostile at first, then Ian starts swimming to the shore. Ian: I’ve got you! The Mudkip looks astonished, but the two are washed over the waterfall. A rock is sticking out, Ian managing to wrap his other arm around it, the two hanging in the middle of the waterfall. Wingull: Wingull! Wingull! Wingull circles overhead, descending to get closer. Ian looks around, seeing the rope still hanging from the tree. Ian: Wingull! The rope! Wingull dives down, grabbing the rope with his beak. It brings it to Ian, him managing to get a grip on it. He swings over, getting his feet on the cliffside. Ian: Ah. There we go. You’re alright now. Mudkip: Mudkip. End Scene Back at the Mudkip farm, Old Man Swamp is apologizing. Old Man Swamp: I am so sorry for assuming you guys were thieves! I just hide out here to ensure that nobody finds them, and the fact that you found them told me that you guys were intending to steal them! Misty: Oh, it’s fine. Ian sorta looks like a ruffian anyway. Ian: I do? Old Man Swamp: Well, thanks again! Ian and Misty walk off, when the large Mudkip gets in their way. Mudkip: Mudkip! Mud! Ian: Hey, Swampy! This one of yours? Old Man Swamp: No! That one’s a wild one! It’s been acting like a guardian. Ian: I see. Hey, Mudkip. Mudkip: Mud? Ian: Want to come with me? Mudkip: (Happy) Mud! Ian pulls out a Pokéball, throwing it. It hits Mudkip, sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes, then locks. Wingull swoops over, picking the Pokéball up. Ian walks forward, Wingull dropping the Pokéball in his hand. Ian: I caught, a Mudkip. Misty: Oh, no fair! I wanted that Water Pokémon! Main Events * Two months have passed since the last episode. * Ian was taught how to swim by Misty. * It's revealed that Ian went to Hoenn with Misty. * Ian is revealed to have caught a Wingull, it knowing Water Gun. ** Wingull is Ian's new companion Pokémon. * Misty is revealed to have a Psyduck, which knows Confusion and Water Gun. * Ian captures a Mudkip. Characters * Ian * Misty * Old Man Swamp * Crystal (flashback) * Professor Oak (flashback) Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's, newly caught) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Psyduck (Misty's, debut) * Wingull * Mudkip * Loudred Flashback Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Wartortle (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Hoppip * Poliwag * Rattata Trivia * This episode reveals that it's been two months since the end of the last episode. * Misty becomes one of Ian's new travel companions. * Misty gets a Psyduck that is sorta similar to her anime counterpart's. * The passing of time is shown, by Ian's jacket starting to get tight on him. * As of now, all Pokémon in the possession of the main characters are Water types. * This is the first episode to have a flashback show what happened in the missing two months. * The flashback feature was taken from an idea of one of my series on BTFF, John Smith 10: Spacewalker. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Flashback arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan